Tao Master of Konoha
by Kurogane7
Summary: Naruto has left the village to become the new Tao Master of Konoha. What new tricks will he have up his sleeves? Naruto/Harem, Powerful Naruto.
1. Grandpa

_**A/N: Since the good administrators at are putting a tighter grip on what content is posted, I will take this as a challenge while protesting. Well, if the majority of my stories are going to be deleted, then go ahead—I've already backed up my smuttier and more violent stories. Mind you, this is only a preview of sorts until I get a respectable number of reviews, so do read and review would you kindly?**_

* * *

The night of his birthday had always been a painful experience, and his eighth birthday was no different. No wait, that wasn't true…they managed to chase him until he made into that big place with the trees that Crazy Snake Lady liked to go to a lot. And it gets even better—there were shinobi in the mob! Some of them were the ones wearing the white masks, but definitely a lot of them were wearing the green flak jackets. It was just as well that he hid in the woods inside Training Ground 44—the civilians were too scared to come on in…although the ninja were a bit braver. "You cowards!" he heard one of the ninja say to the mob, "You want to kill the demon-brat but you're not willing to go the full nine yards? What a waste! All of you stay here—we'll hunt him down ourselves!"

It didn't take long for the crowd the cheer the ninja on…shouts of 'Kill that demon!' and even 'Wipe our village clean of his filth and you'll be heroes!' were heard by Naruto—he was not that far into the forest, but he could still hear it well. He was only thankful that he learned at an early age how to be flexible and graceful…it's saved his neck and bought him time to escape more often on days like this. That and he learned at age five that the animals here were a bit friendlier to him than any of the villagers, and thus this was the first place he would run to if people broke into his apartment and if he is lucky, then he'll run into the Crazy Snake Lady tonight! But for now, he'll have to dodge those scary ninja—it'd do him no good if he was dead while looking for her.

With that thought in mind, he ran through the Forest of Death. He absolutely refused to die here, and he most definitely did not want any of the ninja to find him. As Naruto ran through the bushes, he found himself free-running very fluidly through the forest—this should put some distance between him and the ninja that wanted him dead; assuming of course there were none of the Dog -People among them. While their leader and a good majority of their number were nice to him, several of them were responsible for hunting him down during his birthday. He did not want to take that chance!

It wasn't long until he fell forward in pain when something jabbed itself in his calf…shit! They found him! "Did you think we forgot about you demon?" said a voice from behind him mocking him, "We knew you were there listening…we just let you go to make the hunt a little more interesting!"

Shortly after, sinister laughs started filling the air as all the ninja chasing him started moving in slowly for the kill. It was then that Naruto started moving his hand to pull the kunai embedded in his calf when a kunai pinned it to the ground by the palm—he then painfully struggled to pull it out of his hand when another kunai pinned the other hand down. With pain and fear coursing through his veins, he looked up to see that his attackers had surrounded him…all with sadistic grins painted on their faces, or bloodthirsty glints in their eyes. "Why?" he asked, fighting through the pain while trying to fight back tears, "Why are you hurting me?"

One of the white-masked ninja seemed to snarl behind his mask. "Why? WHY? It's because of you that many of the villagers are dead! It's because of you that the Fourth Hokage is dead! And most of all, it's because of you that MY GIRLFRIEND IS DEAD!"

"You killed my sister!"

"My father!"

Before anyone else could rant, a ninja with an axe walked forward. "All of you shut the fuck up! The demon-brat dies tonight! And I'll be damned if I have to listen to any of you crybabies all night! Let's just kill him, and be rewarded for our services…maybe even become the next Hokage!" It was then that the axeman turned to face Naruto with a mad grin and a red glint in his eyes as he hefted the axe above his head ready to decapitate the young boy. "DIE YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

Just as he was about to swing his axe down, the tense silence was broken by laughter. This was a light kind of laughter that would perk woman up…but given the situation at hand, it was spooky as nobody was able to find the owner of the voice. "Monster? That boy? I'm afraid you're mistaken!" Losing their nerve, all the ninja in the area could only reach for their kunai in preparation for what would probably be a fight to remember. It was here that the voice continued, still amused at the situation. "And to think, he gave his life for _**you**_: the stupid and ignorant populace of Konohagakure no Sato."

The axeman could only ready his axe in preparation upon feeling a chakra spike in the air. "What the fuck would you know? Why don't you show yourself you fucking pussy?"

More laughs filled the air as the voice sounded even closer, while the sound of a sword being drawn mixed in. "How can I show myself…when I've been here the whole time?" Now the voice had made itself known! Due to the clarity, it owner was in the area! Before the axeman could make another move, he screamed in pain as he felt a blade impale him from behind and then emerge from his chest after penetrating his flak jacket, and then he felt a kick from behind his knees forcing him off the blade and into a kneeling position before feeling nothing—his last view was his own headless torso falling forward and a pink and purple blur vanishing quickly.

The other ninja however saw the back of the assailant that killed their comrade until he turned around—he looked young, with a manly frame and probably in his late twenties. He wore a pair of red lacquered tengu geta, a pink kimono, a pair of purple sashinuki hakama, and a helmet that had a sort of veil that split at two ends like wings and was in the form of a karasu tengu. In his right hand, he carried the sword that had killed his comrade while the other held the unconscious form of the demon brat and a flute. Before all of the ninja could yell their insults at the man, the really surprising thing about him was that he looked very familiar—in fact, he had short and spiky blond hair, cerulean-colored eyes, a carefree expression, and a tan complexion…maybe the Kyuubi had relatives! If so, then they needed to kill them all before they became a threat! "I don't know who the hell you are, but the way I see it anyone that helps the demon-brat will be lumped in the same…"

That ninja never finished his sentence; his would-be enemy had quickly closed the distance between them in a pink and purple blur, ending up crouched in front of him with his katana held in a reverse grip with the demon-brat still held in his other arm. The man then stood up and chuckled lightly. "Oh dear, it seems that he was wrong about this village when he made that request; I suppose he would be rolling in his grave now if he were to see this now—him and his wife."

Now the ninja lost his temper…as the mysterious swordsman started walking away. "Hey! Don't you dare ignore us! Now who the fuck are you talking about? And for that matter, who the hell are you?"

The swordsman stopped at the corpse of the axeman, and turned to face the ninja. That stupid-looking smile still plastered on his face. "Now, now, there's no need for such coarse language. In fact, I'm pretty sure my son is very famous around here even from beyond the grave; you should all know him, because he sealed the Kyuubi inside the stomach of this boy you're about to kill."

Upon hearing that last line, one of the ninja's eyes had widened in realization—oh now she knew who this man was! And she had a pretty good idea of who his son was! "By kami, how did I not recognize him? How stupid am I? No, how stupid are we?"

Upon realizing the identity of the man, the ANBU in the area started tensing up in fear, while the ninja that had been yelling at the swordsman then looked at his colleague with both fear and impatience on his face. "Yuriko, what the fuck is going on here?"

The ninja by the name of Yuriko turned to face her colleague, fear on her face as she started whispering at him. "Getsu, we need to get out of here…you need to apologize to him, we need to leave the kid, and just run the hell away!"

Getsu was far from pleased—the swordsman looked like the demon-brat, smiled like the demon-brat, and even sounded like the demon-brat (if he ever grew up that is), and thus he needed to die! And so with a fierce look on his face, he was about to bring another kunai out when an ANBU with a horse mask reached his hand out and immediately stopped him with a look in his eyes that literally said 'are you stupid?'. "I'd listen to her," he said very dangerously, "unless of course you'd like to be killed for being rude the father of the Yondaime Hokage!"

Upon hearing that, the ninja named Getsu had a skeptical look on his face, and a sneer crossing his mouth. "You're Ushiwaka? The Yondaime Hokage's father? The leader of that weakling Taoist sect and ultimate swordsman in the world? WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP! You're nothing but an imposter! A FAKE! I'll bet that those Taoist nutcases are probably raging at a reject from one of their fucking pathetic temples for impersonating their head priest! And I'll prove that you're nothing but bullshit, that I as a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato am superior to you as I KILL YOU AND THAT DEMON IN YOUR ARMS!" With a quick motion, Getsu managed to pull out a kunai only to watch as his arm flew off after getting it in a ready position—and then he started falling apart in pieces.

The man that was known as Ushiwaka still had a carefree grin on his face as he continued to look at the ninja that were trembling in fear before him. "Does anyone else want to see if I'm the real deal?" His response came in the form of ninja fleeing the scene. They most definitely did not want to die, and the image of what just happened would haunt them forever! As he performed chiburi and noto for his katana, he then turned his attention to the boy in his arms while using his other hand to hold his flute. Yes, this boy was like his son in so many ways—and he could also see elements of his daughter-in-law as well. Before he could study the child any further, he felt a shunshin from behind him. "After all these years, and you still haven't gotten the proper technique done right…although I suppose you're not at fault. Years in power tends to do that to people, especially when they spend as much time as you do on paperwork. It has been a while Hiruzen."

"Pardon my curiosity, but what are you doing here Ushiwaka-sama?"

Ushiwaka turned to face the old man before him…his expression didn't change, but as Hiruzen looked at the grin on his predecessor's father's face, he could not help but feel like shit. He also knew to be polite around this man—he was so strong, even Sanshouou no Hanzo was no match for him…as a matter of fact, he inspired Senju Tobirama to create his Raijin no Ken. Come to think of it, even with his most trusted ANBU surrounding him, he still didn't feel safe. "What else would I be here for? I've come to take my grandson away from this place."

Now this was new information: how did Head Priest Ushiwaka hear of something that he took steps to keep a secret? "Before you ask, a little white wolf that told me that my son was dead," said the head priest, interrupting the old hokage's train of thought, "mind you, she had to make a long trip and so word of his death took a while to reach me. Said wolf also told me that you let my grandson get abused by the village…has all that paperwork driven you so crazy that you would leave him to be torn apart by these morons? Seriously old man, this is most certainly not kosher."

Upon hearing this, Hiruzen could only hang his head in shame—he had failed not only Minato, but he also failed Ushiwaka; and by all rights, the head priest of the Taoists had every right to punish him. Not like he could do anything about it if he decided to punish him anyway. "If you're going to kill me for my failure Ushiwaka-sama, then I…"

"Who said anything about killing you? I'm just here to take my grandson away."

This was a surprise, and Hiruzen's look of shock made it clear when he looked at the Taoist priest. Granted, he was relieved that his luck held out considering the extent of his transgressions; however, that turned to outrage when he realized that he was going to take him away. "But what about…"

Again, he was interrupted—but this time, Ushiwaka raised his hand for silence. "It's already taken care of. I'll bring him back by the time the Ninja Academy starts. But you, Sarutobi Hiruzen, have to grow a spine. This is a _**shinobi**_ village…meaning that _**you're**_ the leader, and the Civilian Council is only supposed to _**advise**_ you. I hope that by the time I bring my grandson back, you'll have grown enough of a spine to fight back."

Hiruzen had a stupefied look on his face, as he made an impression of a fish gasping for air. "And if I fail in that time?"

The grin on Ushiwaka's face, while warm, also seemed to have a shivering effect to it as it widened. "Then I think I'll take you up on your offer of taking your head."

The ANBU guarding Hiruzen tensed and moved closer to their hokage in a protective fashion. They may not be able to do much, but they could at least buy time for him to escape. "Don't bother," he said, causing all the bodyguards to look at him in surprise, "none of you are a match for Ushiwaka-sama. And besides, after failing the Yondaime Hokage and his father as badly as I have, he is well within his rights to demand my head in compensation." Once the ANBU relaxed, Hiruzen then turned his attention back to Ushiwaka. "As Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I allow Uzumaki Naruto to leave with Head Priest Ushiwaka. He shall be returned to the village in the span of four years to attend the Ninja Academy."

With that said, Ushiwaka bowed respectfully to the old hokage, and the grin lost its cold edge. "In that case, I shall see you in four years—but remember what I said Hiruzen. Whether or not your head stays on your shoulders depends on it." After standing back up, the Head Priest of the Taoists jumped into the air, never to be seen in the premises of the village for another four years.

* * *

_**A/N: As you probably have figured out by now, I tend to favor the sword as a melee weapon—even in Halo, I try to pick up the Energy Sword as often as possible and combine it with stealth. But anyway, I will make the harem here a bit different (I'll minimize on the OC's for this). By the way, for those of you disputing accuracy to the game, Waka's proper name in Okami is Ushiwaka. Here's the harem list so far…if you have any suggestions, please put them up in the review would you kindly? Also, if anyone would volunteer to be a beta-reader, then that would be lovely.**_

* * *

_**Confirmed Harem Girls:**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata (along with Anko and Mei, I rather like her being in the harem)**_

_**Fem Kurama**_

_**Mitarashi Anko**_

_**Tenten (she has recently won my heart over in a Naru-harem choice…and for some reason, I always picture her dad as being a really big and husky guy at least as tall as Iron Tager)**_

_**Terumii Mei**_

_**Fu**_

_**Nii Yugito**_

_**Inuzuka Hana**_

_**Temari**_

_**Kazahana Koyuki**_

_**Shion**_

_**Fem Haku**_

_**Tayuya (Why not, I think a flute duet is proper for the purposes of this story)**_

* * *

_**Unconfirmed Harem Girls:**_

_**Fem Uchiha Sasuke (no twin this time, not even sure if I should do this though)**_

_**Fem Gaara**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**Hyuuga Hanabi (along with Moegi, I'm not sure if she'll be in the harem, or she'll be paired with Konohamaru)**_

_**Moegi**_

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

_**Shizune**_

_**Ayame**_

_**Karin**_

_**Karui**_

_**Tsuchi Kin**_

_**Kurotsuchi**_

_**Inuzuka Tsume**_

* * *

_**Songs Used:**_

"_**The Emperor of Eternal Darkness" by Rei Kondoh from "Okami"—Naruto gets chased through Training Ground 44**_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_**Tengu geta—geta are wooden thong sandals with teeth on the bottom…in the case of the tengu-type geta, they have one tooth in the middle of the sole**_

_**Tengu—winged wind spirits in Japanese mythology; they are known for pranks that usually involve carrying people off and for their powerful swordplay. You have two variants: the Karasu (crow) and Yamabushi (mountain aescetic), the former being a crow-headed spirit, the latter being a humanoid with a long nose, and their designs inspired the final form of all the Uchiha Susanoo. **_

_**Sashinuki Hakama—these are pants that are tied to give a bit of a ballooning effect.**_


	2. Ushiwaka's Last Song

_**A/N: Done, here's the next chapter! I hope it still meets expectations, as I fear that I may have cut this too short. Do read and review would you kindly?**_

* * *

Roughly four years later…

It had been almost four years since that night—Hiruzen had been busy. Whether or not Ushiwaka-sama was serious in his threat to claim his head for not having a spine was the biggest motivation for him. Truth be told, he would rather the man come and decapitate him now and end the torment of paperwork he had to deal with even today; the reason for this was because he had envied Minato and his apparent skill at blowing through all the paperwork very quickly. Oh the smug look on the boy's face was enough to drive him insane as he left the office after mountains of paperwork left that room. How the hell did he do it?

When he found a break in the paperwork he had to inspect and then sign, he picked up his pipe from its stand, and started taking a long drag. Yep, he really did need to retire; but all in all, that threat actually did him a favor! Now that he thought of it, when he announced that the Taoist Head Priest came to take his grandson out of the village, the villagers were celebrating under the assumption that he was taking the 'demon brat' out of the village to personally kill the fox that murdered his son. Unfortunately for them, they were way off the mark…that, and he made sure that anybody celebrating such an event was handed over to Ibiki and his then-apprentice Anko. And it just so happened that several Civilian Council members were in that crowd, and so to set an example to all people who were involved in that so-called 'fox-hunt' as to the consequences of harming Naruto, or even breaking his law, he had those Civilian Council members gutted and then hung by their entrails as they bled to death in public.

In response, now the Civilian Council knew not to mess with him. The result was that now they were being forced to limit the amount of paperwork that he was sent—it didn't do much, as it cut down his paperwork by 10%, but it was something. "I'd crack a whip and yell out 'faster'," said a voice from behind that startled him, "but I decided to be nice; even though I should in fact be pulling a prank on you given how bad you screwed up."

Sarutobi looked behind him, and saw that Ushiwaka was reclining against the windowsill. His hair had gotten longer—as if he had reverted back to his younger days if the increased height of his helmet due to tying up his hair were any indication. The grin on his face that made him feel like shit was still there; yes, he reminded him too much of Minato. Not to mention that he was still worried about what was said to him a little over four years ago. "Ushiwaka-sama, it's a pleasure to have you back! But where may I ask is Naruto-kun?"

"Elsewhere," he said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he made an appearance in the Ninja Academy as we speak."

Something was amiss; there was not a lot of joy in the older man's voice. Even though he saw that same carefree smile on his face, Sarutobi noted the melancholy aura about him and the tone of his voice; as if the man were about to die soon. "How much longer do you have?"

"Not long, just enough to have a conversation with you; which is a shame—all this time I spent with Naruto were some of the best memories I've ever had. I can only thank the heavens that she was kind enough to take him away so that he wouldn't have to see me die."

"Wait a minute, 'she' is here?"

"Yes she is. And she's not happy with the amount of corruption in this village of yours. But all in all, I think we're getting off-topic here; I suppose you're dying to know about Naruto aren't you?"

Upon hearing that, Hiruzen nodded patiently—he may as well give a dying man a good amount of respect before he passed on. "Yes, I'd like to know of his current strength level."

With a long and drawn-out sigh, Ushiwaka looked to Hiruzen. Even though he was going to die, the old Hokage felt an aura of pride and peace on his face; as if he had completed his long list of things to do before kicking the bucket if the sincerity behind his smile were any indication. "I taught him all the basics of being a Tao Master," he said before chuckling, "I won't ruin the surprise. I'm pretty sure people will be telling you of what he's capable of soon enough. But all that aside, do you have any sake for a dying man?"

Now this was a request he could grant. With the press of a button, Hiruzen moved to the intercom attached to his desk. "Aoi, please bring a pitcher of the '13 Chrysanthemums', and two sake saucers."

Hiruzen then turned his attention to the man at the window. "Does Naruto know you're dying?"

As Ushiwaka looked out from his perch on the windowsill, Hiruzen knew he had his answer; even though the blond didn't say a word, the one action said it all for him. "Do you have any regrets?"

The smile on the Tao Master's face had become a lopsided grin when he turned to face Hiruzen. "Only one: and it is that I won't be able to see my grandson become as much a lady-killer as his father was (if not more). Although I'm pretty sure I will be able to see everything from where I'm going."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Konoha Ninja Academy…

This is just perfect! As if his day couldn't get worse by the second, Umino Iruka was having a hard time with the students today. Although the good thing was that he managed to get a good look at Ichiraku Ayame before he made it to class…which resulted in the poor ninja getting beaten senseless by the ramen chef's daughter because he accidentally walked in on her getting changed to go back to work at that quaint little stand of theirs. The reason for the red handprint on the face, the welts on his head, and the bloody tissues stuck in his nose was because she was down to her bra at the time he walked in. Yep, he'd be lucky if his next clean ramen bowls were more expensive; assuming of course that his fellow chunin did not feel like bringing out that aluminum baseball bat she kept in the event that emergencies such as riots happened. He could've sworn there were bloodstains on that thing, and the fact that there were dents on it didn't reassure him any; on the other hand, it was either that or she brings out that scary-ass machete of hers.

Iruka could only shiver at that thought. Yep, he liked Ayame and all, but he really didn't want to get on her bad side. Once he settled down, he turned his attention back to the noisy class he had to deal with. Now the noise was getting unbearable! He took in a deep breath while focusing chakra in his fingers as he pressed them to his throat, and let it out! "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SNOTS!" Once he was satisfied with the silence of the class, he decreased the amount of chakra in his fingers in order to decrease the volume of his voice in turn. "All right then, welcome to the Ninja Academy," he said, "I am Umino Iruka, and I will be your teacher for this year. This fine gentleman next to me is Mizuki, and he shall be assisting me in teaching you. Now before we begin, we shall start with roll-call. Please respond if this is your name. Aburame Shino?" A boy with a high-collared trench coat raised his hand and said 'here'. "Akimichi Choji?" A round boy had raised his hand from out of a potato chip bag, and said 'here'. The list went on down to Uchiha Sasuke, who had refused to respond as he looked out the window. Oh how he'd like to beat the living daylights out of that little brat for being so disrespectful—just because his older sister did what she did to the clan did not mean he should behave like the crybaby he was! It was fortunate for the 'Last Uchiha' that he Civilian Council was there to practically willing to give the boy a thousand blowjobs just to keep him happy…otherwise he would've been sued just for beating the living daylights out of him.

As he scanned the list, he came up to the last name on the roster. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Here." Upon hearing that, Iruka jumped and yelped in panic as he wound up looking down to see a sight he never thought he'd see. As he looked down, he saw a boy dressed in an orange kimono and navy blue sashinuki hakama while wearing a pair of red lacquered tengu geta that increased his height to reach the bottom of his chest while holding a bamboo flute in his hands. He had sun-kissed spiky blond hair, cerulean-colored eyes, two dots on his forehead, and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and his build suggested that he had trained for a while. At his sides however were a large wolf with black and red markings, and what appeared to be a large red fox with black and white markings…both of which appeared to be very beautiful-looking canines.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes sir."

After nodding in satisfaction, he then indicated towards the two canines that were with the boy. "And who are they?"

Naruto grinned and knelt as he wrapped one arm affectionately around the white wolf's neck while scratching the fox's ear. "This lovely white wolf is Ammy, while the sly vixen is Kura." At that, the wolf and the fox both barked when their names were heard. Upon seeing this, Iruka knew that these two majestic-looking creatures were not ordinary—but then again, he did in fact have an Inuzuka in the class, so he may permit this. "Okay then, have a seat."

With a respectful bow, Naruto and his pets walked up the steps to his seat. As he walked up to the same tier as Sasuke, he was drawing quite a bit of attention. Inuzuka Kiba was the most notable of these people that had given the blond attention as he looked at the boy that walked past him, and began to study him and the canines that accompanied him. Ever since he made his presence known, the fox and the wolf had caught his curiosity until he started feeling jealous the second he saw Hinata's eyes following him, while turning red and pushing her two index fingers together. Was she into him? Nah, she's probably doing that because she's disgusted with that airhead pretty-boy and couldn't work up the nerve to tell him! Yeah! That's it! It's not like she likes him or anything, so that gives him an advantage!

Meanwhile, the puppy in Kiba's jacket was looking at the fox and the wolf, and shivering fearfully as he studied them—the two of them had appeared on his Alpha-radar long before they showed up with their apparent master. As Akamaru looked at the she-wolf, he immediately knew who she was and was frozen in his place as he was not sure whether he should bow before this divinely regal beauty before him or to empty his bladder from the fear of not being presentable before her. Then he turned his attention to the vixen with the black and white markings; now this was a vixen indeed, and it made him hot just looking at that slender form of hers. Before he could think anymore on the matter, the fox noted that he was staring at her, and then with a mischievously flirtatious look in her eyes, she winked at him. This was more than enough as Akamaru finally fainted with an aroused whimper.

"All right then class, let's get this started," began Iruka, "we're going to do some show-and-tell. Those of you who know any jutsu are to follow me, the rest of you are to go up on the stands and watch…"

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy Training Ground, five minutes later…

It didn't take long to arrive at the Training Ground, as it was just outside the Academy. As he instructed, all the students that didn't know any jutsu were placed on the stands to watch while the others were standing at the base of the stands. Iruka saw that a lot of civilian children were in the stands—that was good, at least he'd have a challenge. What he couldn't stand was the fact that the Academy had allowed so many fan-girls to attend. Now that just wouldn't do! Not for his ears or for anybody else's for that matter, and the fact that they made up more than 75% of all the civilian-born children that were attending just seemed to scream 'insult' to him! "Okay, this is how we're going to do this," said Iruka, indicating to the straw dummy that was set up on the post, "each of you is going to come on up, and use a jutsu on this dummy if required. After that, we're going to have a chakra measurement test to see which of you is allowed to be a student and which is to go home. Now that that's out of the way, who will be the first to show what they know?"

Aburame Shino stepped up from the line of children and turned to face his audience; once he was assured that he had their attention, a swarm of insects started flying out of his sleeves, and started coalescing into a clone that was exactly like him. Next to perform was Akimichi Choji, who performed the infamous "Nikudan Sensha" that his clan was known for, and turned into a large ball of destruction that rolled around the dummy before he finally used the jutsu to knock it over. Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru were up next, with the both of them performing "Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu" with the both of them transforming into a more feral form of the former. Hyuuga Hinata was next up as she used her basic "Jyuuken" techniques to snap all the strings holding the straw to the dummy in place. Nara Shikamaru used the "Kagemane no Jutsu" to pin down a bird as it tried desperately to fly away—much to the disgust of many girls watching. Yamanaka Ino used her family's "Shintenshin no Jutsu" to possess the bird that Shikamaru pinned down with his jutsu, and used it to peck the lazy boy on the head. So far, it was going without so much as a hitch.

"I will go," said Sasuke, the gloomy look on his face swooning all of the civilian fan-girls like Haruno Sakura, "and I will prove to all of you the superiority of the Uchiha clan." With that, he then glared at the blond in the orange kimono with a nose stuck up in the air…which did not seem to impress the boy, much less wipe that stupid-looking grin off his face; nor did it take his attention away from the wolf and the fox he was hugging and petting. Disappointed in his attempt to cow the blond idiot to his will, Sasuke turned his attention to the dummy, and flew through the hand seals that made up the rite of passage for all Uchiha. "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" After taking in a deep breath, a fireball was fired from his lips as it incinerated the dummy, causing all the girls (sans the canines, Hinata, and Ino for some strange reason) to cheer for the Uchiha prodigy. The arrogant boy then turned back to the boy that was willing to defy him, the hubris all the more clear in his grin. "Let's see you top that, you dunce!"

Upon hearing that, Naruto let out a grunt of amusement. "I'll admit, I don't think I'll be able to do what you just did," he said, as the next dummy was being brought in, "but if Iruka-sensei would be so kind as to get me a small sheet of paper and a calligraphy set, I'll show you what I _**can**_ do." After looking to Iruka with the request in mind, the teacher just ran into the classroom, and brought out a scratch piece of paper and a calligraphy set he borrowed from the kunoichi class. Upon seeing what he had to work with, Naruto nodded in satisfaction…it'll do. And with that, he put the flute in his sash and got started.

Iruka on the other hand watched as his student wrote on the paper with what appeared to be calligraphy strokes. "I'm curious Naruto, what are you going to do?"

Naruto grinned at his teacher, as he showed him that he wrote the word 'one' on the paper, and it was beautifully-written. "That's easy," he said, "I'm going to cut the dummy." Now there was a skeptical look on Iruka's face, and most of the students in the stands were chuckling. Even Sasuke let out a grunt of amusement. How could the dobe cut anything with paper? Aside from Iruka, the only ones not laughing were the some of the other ninja children as they too looked upon him with curiosity.

They never got to tease the blond as he took the sheet of paper, affixed it to the dummy's chest, and then backed a few steps away. Once he was satisfied with the distance, he then placed his hands together, focused chakra into his hands and then the paper, and then said one word under his breath: "Zan!" Before long, the paper was cut in half along the length of the character, and the lower half was blown away to the wind, causing the other students who were mocking Naruto to laugh even louder. Mizuki could not help but to join in the laughter; after all, the demon-brat just screwed up on a jutsu!

Undaunted by the ignorance of his peers, Naruto walked straight up to the dummy with a carefree smile on his face, placed his right hand on the chest of the dummy, and pushed against it gently while using his left hand to cover his mouth while yawning. What they saw next left their jaws hanging soundlessly, and their eyes widened as they saw the torso of the dummy tip over and then hit the ground with a muffled thud. Sasuke was one of those kids with surprise on their faces, until he was hit with a wave of jealousy that caused him to silently snarl at the blond that was mocking him with that stupid smile of his. "I may not know any jutsu, but I do know a bit of Taoist magic."

Just as he was walking away with so many students staring at him as he was pulling out his flute, Naruto's way was blocked and by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "Fight me dobe!" The blond just ignored him, and was about to walk around and back to his wolf and fox when he was blocked yet again.

Unfazed by this, Naruto let out a sigh. "You know, with the amount of times you're blocking me I'd have to assume that you are gay." The boys just laughed at that—nobody had the guts to accuse Sasuke of being gay, and many of the fan-girls were glaring at him with hate in their eyes at the insinuation (while some of them were in fact questioning themselves if that was true). Sasuke on the other hand was frozen in horror at the words that left is target's mouth, and he was white with anger as he watched his opponent walk past him. He then wound up his arm to land a haymaker to his target's head when all of a sudden a red blur tackled him in the stomach; next thing he knew, he saw the white wolf leaping on top of him, her fangs bared and ready to tear his… "Stop!"

The wolf barely had her fangs touching his throat when she heard that command, and Sasuke felt something adding pressure to his…family jewels. "Don't kill him," said Naruto, a slight frown gracing his features, "killing him grants you nothing, neither does neutering him. And besides, I'm sure there'll be a time when I'll beat him down myself." Upon hearing that, the wolf let go of Sasuke's throat, but made sure to threaten him with a growl and a glare—thus putting the spoiled brat in his place as far as Ammy was concerned. When she was satisfied that her query was terrified of her, Ammy started walking away. Kura on the other hand was simply disappointed at the fact that she couldn't castrate the 'Last Uchiha', but decided to humor her apparent owner; on the other hand, she's likely to enjoy watching him beat the living daylights out of that spoiled brat!

When his canines reached him, Naruto then turned his attention back to Sasuke. "As for you, Mister 'I'm superior to everyone else here', allow me a prediction: if you continue as you are, then she will rule you even from beyond the grave."

As he heard that prediction from the blond, the Last Loyal Uchiha simply glared at him. He most certainly didn't want to mess with the bitches that accompanied him, but at the same time he absolutely refused to take that from him. Who did he think he was? What did he know of family? He'll show that blond airhead exactly who is superior! For today, Naruto won only because of the wolf and the fox—but tomorrow, he'll beat him in the spars!

* * *

Hokage's Office, almost an hour later…

Hiruzen watched as Ushiwaka sat at the windowsill, and after savoring his last sip of sake. The sight was very saddening…seeing a man that appeared to be younger than him nearing tears. "I suppose I'm really bumming you out aren't I?" asked the Taoist priest, the smile on his face being sad, "Perhaps it's time I lighten the mood a bit…"

That said, he pulled out his flute and started playing. The notes being hit had struck a chord in Hiruzen—it had indeed lightened his mood as it gave him a feeling of hope…of a better tomorrow happening…unfortunately for him, this would be the last time he would be hearing the song of Ushiwaka as he noted that his fellow elder was fading away and turning into dust that was carried into the wind. And upon realizing that the Taoist priest was playing his last song and dying at the same time, Hiruzen could not help the tears that came to his eyes. He simply continued to watch as Ushiwaka started to fade out of existence…

* * *

_**A/N: I am adding a new member to the confirmed harem list—and she will not see Naruto again until she has come back to Konoha looking for Kura-chan. And as requested, I plan on smashing Sasuke around a bit…and perhaps Kiba needs to know his REAL place in the pack. All in all, I hope I did this chapter well…which is why I am still asking for beta-readers on this story.**_

* * *

_**Songs Used:**_

"_**Afternoon of Konoha" by Toshiro Masuda from "Naruto"—Show-and-tell**_

"_**The Journey Continues" by Rei Kondoh from "Okami"—Ushiwaka's last song**_


	3. Omega Male

**_A/N: I do so apologize for the lack of updates for a while, but I thought this story did not get a lot of respect…that and I was distracted by other stories and the games I can rent from the Richmond Public Library in Canada for free (like "Assassin's Creed II" and "The Legend of Zelda: The Skyward Sword"), as well as a little old number called "Rage". Do read and review would you kindly?_**

* * *

[Streets of Konoha…]

Yep, nothing ever changes in this village. The glares of the adults leveled at him were just as cold then as it was today, and neither did they stop pulling their children away from him and his 'rabid dogs'—much to both Ammy and Kura's resentment. "Disgusting," said Ammy to Naruto with her psychic link to him, "as if it weren't bad enough that you're still being mistreated, there is still corruption on the streets of this village. I don't remember Hashirama ever letting such a thing happen…if anything, I think Madara basically had the right idea regarding the taint of the people. This doesn't excuse what he did; I'm just saying that he could have done something differently."

Kura looked at Ammy with a hint of derision in her eyes. "And how the fuck would it be any different my good woman? That asshole Madara was still able to mind-control me because I am created from the remains of that dip-shit Yami, aka the 'Ten-Tailed Fuck-Face'…a dip-shit, need I remind you, whose ass you kicked a long time ago!"

The response from the white wolf was instantaneous as she looked down at the fox across from her. "Now, now, that's no way to speak of him in your case. While I must admit that I hate him too, he was still your father…sort of anyway."

"That fucker was no relation of mine…and I'm glad that it was the Rikudou Sennin that broke him up! Now there was a man worthy of my respect—he was more a father to me than that pathetic little fish-creature was any day!"

Naruto simply chuckled to himself at the exchange between the two of them. "Well ladies, as much as I like to listen to your conversations, we have to go see if anything has happened to my apartment. I just hope that…"

"Uzumaki Naruto," said a voice from behind him, "by the order of the Hokage, you are to report to the Council Chambers immediately."

The young Taoist let out a sigh of annoyance as he turned to face the speaker, who happened to be a female ANBU agent with a cat mask on. "What am I being summoned for?"

The tone that the ANBU was using told him enough—although he could hear the frustration in it, he could tell that it was not directed at him. "I cannot disclose that to you…only that you are to come to the Council Chambers now."

"This'll be interesting," he said with his carefree smile returning, "how much of a gambler are you, Miss ANBU?"

"I don't see how…"

"Answer me."

The ANBU let out a grumble of annoyance. "I don't gamble."

"What a shame, oh well. I'd best get going then shouldn't I?" With a look towards his fox and wolf, he nodded. "I'll see the two of you in the Council Chambers." Naruto then walked forward a few paces much to the protest of the ANBU until she saw him run towards her, and then closed her eyes as he was about jump into her. But no weight crashed into her; the only thing she felt was a trail of wind that blew her backwards a few paces, followed by two forms that ran past her. When she opened her eyes and looked behind her, she immediately ignored the forms that almost knocked her down and focused her attention onto the only thing that garnered her attention, much to her disbelief as she was watching a boy literally flying through the air!

[Front doors of the Council Chambers, five minutes later…]

All was quiet outside the Council Chambers until the 'clack, clack' of geta filled the air upon Naruto's landing. It was then that he turned around and looked in the opposite direction from whence he came, and saw that Ammy and Kura had caught up to him. "Well, time to face the music," he said, "and I have a very good idea what this is about."

With a push, both of the doors into the Council Chambers opened, and in walked Uzumaki Naruto and his canine companions. As he walked towards the area meant for criminals and their lawyers (if they had any), as well as shinobi being put on trial, he studied all the members in the chambers. On his left side were people with barely any signs of battle upon them at all; some were fat, others were skinny, but all were greedy and had looks of seething hatred in their eyes for him. On the opposite side sat what he assumed were the shinobi half of the council, most notably a certain woman with red fang markings on her cheeks that he knew of so well that was sitting next to a big black dog with an eye-patch. The only thing that he noted was different with that woman was that she had wide eyes of shock on her face, the same as her canine companion…

…

[Inuzuka Clan seat, moments ago…]

The day had started off boring. One moment, Inuzuka Tsume was enjoying a relaxing cup of milk tea after a particularly difficult operation on a clan dog, and then next thing she knew the Council had convened. Oh she had a pretty good idea what it was about; this was because last time the entire Council was assembled was because that fool Uchiha Sasuke didn't seem to understand the concept of Kekkei Genkai, and so he demanded that she teach him the clan secrets to their special taijutsu style. Those ignorant Civilian Council members just wanted to give the kid lip service just so that they could get their daughters to marry into the Uchiha clan. Ah well, she may as well see what it was that they wanted and just get it over with.

"Still thinkin' about him Tsume?" asked Kuromaru as he looked at his longtime friend and partner, knowing what it was that she was thinking about. "Every fucking day," she responded, with a sad tone, "I know he's Kushi-chan's son, but ever since I found him and had him spending time around us, I feel like he's more like part of the pack. I mean, he's as much a son to me as Hana and Kiba. If it weren't for some of the dumber members of the pack, the Civilian Council, and Hiruzen's stupidity at the time, I would've adopted him a long time ago—to hell with everyone else that wanted him too, I would not have settled for anything less than having him first."

With an amused chuckle, he laid his head on her lap as she started petting him and scratching behind his ear. "Yeah, I know. Even though he has that slutty fox sealed into him, I knew he was a good person. A shame Ushiwaka-sama had to take him away…I'm pretty sure he would've been a good addition to the pack, but I think he is safe with the man. I don't exactly look forward to being called 'ojii-san' though."

She knew what he meant—everybody in the world knew of Ushiwaka-sama, and a good portion of them also knew that he was Minato-kun's father. As such, it was no surprise to her that he had to take Naruto away (being his grandfather and all). Tsume also knew of the Head Taoist Priest's reputation: he was so deadly that while Iwa had a kill-on-sight order out for his son like so many others, they had a flee-on-sight order for him like the rest of the world because of his power alone and the apparent skill and talent of his followers.

Before she could think any more on the subject for that matter, the sound of the doors to the Council Chambers opened followed by the 'clack, clack' of geta. When it opened, a scent had hit them that brought out memories for them; memories of happiness and sadness. Tsume and Kuromaru looked down and towards the entrance to the chambers to see a mop of spiky blond hair walking towards the Hokage's pulpit. It was to their mutual joy upon learning that Naruto was back, if their smiles were any indication. And it seemed that he had canine companions of his own, as he was accompanied by a large red fox with white markings and a big…white…now at this point, her eyes had widened in surprise as she tried in vain to close her hanging jaw from the unprecedented concept of what she was seeing. The whispered tone she used could only amplify the shock she was feeling. "Kuromaru, am I seeing who I think I'm seeing?"

Kuromaru's eye was also wide in shock. He felt like he should have at least taken that stupid bath at this point—so that he did not have to smell like he just had sex in front of the wolf. "Yep, it's her; there's no doubt about it."

…

[Council Chambers, Hokage's Pulpit…]

He looked up at the pulpit to see a man he considered grandfather looking down at him with tired eyes. Given what he knew about the duties of a Hokage, Naruto could understand what it took. But all in all, he may as well see what the council wanted. His affectionate tone seemed to make the old man happier somewhat. "Hey there Jiji!"

"SHOW SOME RESPECT TO THE HOKAGE YOU BRAT!" shouted a voice from the civilian side of the council that belonged to a pink-haired woman.

The Hokage turned to the source of the voice and let his frustrations be known. "It's fine Haruno," he said, "Naruto-kun just refers to me by that title because he sees me as a grandfather figure. But since we're here, we may as well get this show on the road. Naruto, do you know why you're here?"

"I suppose it's because of what Ammy-chan and Kura-chan did to their precious Uchiha, am I correct? I also assume that said brat has put you up to this…who just so happens to be in these chambers as we speak."

A large and fat civilian decided to open his wide and toad-like mouth. "Shut your mouth demon! Uchiha-sama has more worth than you ever will! What he wants, he will get; and right now, he wants those two mutts you have with you and to teach him Taoist magic!"

Ammy looked up at the civilian council member, and started growling at him while Kura looked at him with a fierce look in her eyes. He so did not call the two of them mutts…he was so going to die! The only reason they didn't attack was because Naruto reached around their necks and hugged them closer. "I'd appreciate if you didn't insult my friends," he said in a sing-song voice, "the only reason they're not attacking is because I've asked them not to attack. And besides, I'm pretty sure they won't obey an Uchiha. No matter what he says, they would much rather tear his throat out than to listen to that annoying voice of his."

The chambers were filled with roars of such words as 'Put those mongrels down!', 'Kill the demon and his bitches!', and even 'Let's skin them both alive!' Understandably, this was all coming from the civilian side as the majority of the were ninja arguing for them to shut up; but for some reason, the Inuzuka head and her partner were looking on in fear in their direction. This was because they were watching as the white wolf was starting to lose her temper. When the noise had reached its peak, she had had enough as she let out her frustrations with an open mouth. "SILENCE!" she shouted, causing everyone in the chambers to look at her, "I have just had ENOUGH of this place!" she said, as she started to stand on two legs, "Now I can take insults just fine, but insulting Naruto-kun is a transgression I will not allow to pass!" after that next sentence, she started to transform from a wolf to a woman in her mid- to late-twenties with pale skin, white hair, wolf ears, and the same red markings on the wolf on her snow-white kimono and her face at the corresponding areas. Her golden eyes looked upon the Civilian side of the council with rage. "And if you think I'll bow to the whims of a spoiled brat like your worthless Uchiha, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!"

The Haruno councilmember chose this time to open her mouth. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCH? HOW DARE YOU INSULT UCHIHA-SAMA LIKE THAT!"

"SHUT UP HARUNO!" countered Tsume angrily, "YOU'RE IN THE PRESENCE OF AMATERASU-SAMA!"

Amaterasu? This woman? Hiashi looked even closer and at her chakra coils with his Byakugan: what he saw had shocked him to no end, as the coils he saw were not demonic in any fashion…they belonged only to gods! And he knew exactly who this was. "Haruno, she's not kidding. That woman you see before you is a goddess."

"Well since Ammy decided to reveal herself, I may as well do the same." Everyone looked down and saw that it was the fox that spoke this time. Like the wolf before her, the fox transformed into a human woman around the same apparent age as Amaterasu's, only she wore a crimson kimono with nine lines going from the bottom to the waist. Her skin had a tanned complexion, with the white markings that were on her fur being on her face, auburn hair and fox ears, and her mischievous eyes were the color of fresh blood. In terms beauty, one would say that Amaterasu had a refined and regal aura about her while this woman could only be described as wild and seductive. "I am Kurama, known to you stupid monkeys as the Kyuubi no Yoko."

The result was instantaneous; one moment, the chambers were quiet, and the next moment yells of outrage were being heard. Words like 'Kill the demon slut!' 'All three of them must die!' and even 'Let's rape the two of them in front of the REAL demon!' were heard. Before long, the noise had started to increase in volume before Naruto looked towards Amaterasu, and gave her a nod. With a nod of her own, she pulled out a calligraphy brush and drew a circle with a line coming out of it like an upside-down 'Q' over a councilmember's head. Once that was done, a large bomb with a fuse had fallen on top of the fat man's head, and then exploded—immediately silencing the council chambers.

"I trust that I won't need the aid of the celestial brush gods to silence you again?" she asked with a smirk, "Now back to your request, neither Kurama nor I will go to the Uchiha-brat. He already has the Civilian Council on his side willing to cater to his every beck and call. The real reason I am here is because I feel that Naruto-kun here deserves both my friendship and protection…but also because this village has become so corrupt that I am wondering if it is worth saving at all! Now Naruto-kun here thinks there are some souls here that deserve to continue living; and while I agree with him on that, I believe that the rest of you ought to be ripped to shreds—especially that one-eyed, perverted hypocrite that was taught by his father. I have had it with how high the crime rate is here, and you can't even blame Kurama for it! In other words, my being here is to evaluate you, the people of the forsaken Konohagakure no Sato, to see which of you is worthy of being saved!"

This elicited words of outrage from the Council…everyone blaming their problems and corruption on the demon-brat. "SILENCE!" shouted Amaterasu, causing everyone to shut their mouths, "As it stands, the gods are sick and tired with your 'I'm superior to the whole world' attitude, and think it's time to clean house! They think it's time you all ate some humble-pie, and you will enjoy it! Ultimately however, they want to destroy this entire place and let nobody survive, but it was on my authority that you are spared for now…as I inspect each and every one of you while protecting Naruto. If in three years I don't see a sincere change, I'll go back to the gods, and have them end this eyesore so that Orochimaru doesn't have to do so!"

At that, the sound of muttering was heard as everyone talked among themselves. "If that is all, we'll be leaving now," said Naruto, as both Kurama and Amaterasu followed him flanking the young Uzumaki boy on both sides before transforming into their canine forms.

…

[Ninja Academy Training Grounds, the next day…]

Word had spread throughout the village like wildfire; with the biggest thing on the rumor mill being that the vixen and wolf accompanying Naruto were in fact the Kyuubi no Yoko and goddess Amaterasu respectively. Apparently, the latter was not happy with the amount of corruption in the village and so she was cutting the people some slack—for now. Nobody knew what the fox on the other hand was thinking, but it worried Iruka to no end that he had his parents' killer in his classroom. It also unnerved him as to how friendly she behaved when Naruto scratched her lovingly behind the ear as evidenced by the way she was panting. Fortunately, the presence of Amaterasu in the classroom would make sure that the fox did not pull a fast one on her watch—although the fact that she was getting an affectionate scratch behind the ear as well seemed to make the teacher doubt the efficacy of her vigil.

"Okay class, today we are going to do some sparring in taijutsu," said Iruka to the students gathered on the stands, "but before we begin, will Naruto and Kiba please send your canines down here? I promise they'll be taken care of."

Naruto turned to Kura and Ammy, and nodded to the both of them to say it was all right before the two of them walked down the stands towards the instructor. Kiba on the other hand was more reluctant to part with his partner as he carried the puppy to Iruka.

Once he saw that all ninja animals were at his side, Iruka pulled out a cardboard box. "Now then, here's how we are going to do this: in this box are your names. The students whose names I call out will meet each other here on this ring. You will not fight unless I give the go-ahead. Am I clear? Now let's see…first match will be Inuzuka Kiba and Retsu Minamoto"

At that, Kiba cheered as he walked down the stands with his apparent opponent in tow. Once both boys stood at the ring, Iruka looked between them. "Okay then, here are the rules: you have five minutes to beat your opponent, you're not allowed to use any jutsu except for taijutsu, if anything but your arms and legs hit the ground you lose, and if you are out of the ring you lose. Now I want a good clean fight…are you boys ready?" At that, the two boys stared each other down as Iruka raised his hand before glancing at each of them—Kiba was staring down Minamoto with a fierce look on his face while the latter simply looked nervous in the basic taijutsu stance. Before long, the chūnin brought his hand down! "Hajime!"

Kiba started and ended his match quickly by moving in on his opponent in a few steps and landing an uppercut on Minamoto's chin, causing the boy to stagger before the Inuzuka heir followed through with a back kick, sending his opponent out of the ring. The next matches afterwards were mostly no-brainers: Hinata lost to a girl named Ami after the latter intimidated and belittled the shy and gentle Hyūga heiress before performing a sweep kick and winning automatically; Ino and Sakura ended their match in a draw when the two of them punched each other in the cheek; Shino and Shikamaru both agreed to another draw when the two of them surrendered; Choji beat his opponent by sitting on him after the latter called him fat; and then the next matches were not as interesting as the students ran out of time.

As Iruka looked on his clipboard, checking off all the names that were picked off in the lottery. "Well that leaves only two students: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, will the two of you come on down here?"

The 'clock, clock, clock' of geta teeth hitting the steel stands filled the air as Naruto walked down to the arena while he tucked his flute into his obi. For every step he took, he heard the whisperings of the other students. "He's probably gay, that's why he's carrying that flute around!", "There's no way he'll measure up to Sasuke-kun!", "My dad says he's nothing but a monster", and even "Taoist Magic? Ha! That's probably nothing but a circus act…he is probably nothing but a useless coward!"

Now let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto could take insults well, but that student really needed to eat humble-pie! And he'll do it after he's through with that stupid Uchiha-brat with the smug sense of satisfaction from the whispers being aimed at him. But for now, he simply took a step off his geta and onto the sands of the ring, facing Sasuke as he prepared himself in the Uchiha Interceptor Fist stance. Naruto on the other hand stood in the one-armed cat stance with his right hand behind him. Tensions built up as Iruka raised his arm, and almost everyone remained silent in anticipation…expecting the young Taoist to be defeated by the Uchiha easily. Suddenly, it happened as Iruka brought his hand down! "HAMJIME!"

Sasuke charged in and attempted to land a heavy left straight punch only for Naruto to swing to the side while grabbing his fist to make the Uchiha stumble forward a bit before he was backhanded with a closed fist right on his nose and knocking him over. Thankfully for Sasuke, he never landed on his torso as he managed to somersault back into the Interceptor Fist style; but this did not diminish his anger any as he charged in again to throw out a barrage of straight punches, which Naruto successfully and effortlessly dodged simply by swinging left and right with every punch. "Hold still you bastard!"

It wasn't long before the pattern of punches changed and Sasuke immediately threw out a roundhouse kick which was instantly countered when Naruto drove his bare foot into the Uchiha brat's family jewels with a straight kick. Sasuke staggered in pain, but it was clear that his opponent was not done with him yet as he took a reverse roundhouse kick to knock him forward and onto his hands and knees, followed by an axe kick to his back that caused his torso to hit the ground. At this, all the students looked on with awe as they registered what had just happened…Uchiha Sasuke lost to the newcomer from the Taoist Temples, who didn't even break a sweat.

Once he was done with his motion, Naruto glared down at his opponent with a disappointed look in his eyes. His next words were filled with the same disgust as his glare. "This is the so-called might of the Uchiha, with you being their one hope of salvation? What a joke! You let your hate and your rage blind you so badly that it's not even funny that I beat you this easily! If you remain as you are now, you will never measure up to Uchiha Itsuki…who, by the way, is quite possibly the most powerful Uchiha I know of!" After spitting, Naruto pulled his flute out of his obi and turned around. Just as he was about to play his flute on the way back the stands, he heard it! "NARUTO-KUN, BEHIND YOU!"

With a swift turn, Naruto turned around just in time to catch Uchiha Sasuke charging him down and answered by tossing his flute into the air, ducking under the haymaker aimed at his head, and then landing a heavy uppercut into the last Uchiha's solar plexus to cause the boy to double over in pain. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was not done yet: he recovered just in time to catch Sasuke by the back of his head, before driving it face-first into his knee four times before throwing him to the ground just in time to catch his flute in one hand. Once he saw that Sasuke was getting up and grabbing a fistful of dirt in his hands, Naruto turned the second that dirt cloud started flying while placing both hands near the foot of the flute and focusing chakra quickly to create a long blade of chakra just in time to duck under Sasuke again—this time tripping him over and then finishing him off by stabbing the chakra blade into the ground.

With a silent snarl being given out, Naruto glared at his opponent. "You think that was funny? You think that move was a sign of superiority over me?" he asked with all the rage contained in his voice, "The girls here seem to think you're some kind of dark angel, but all I see here is a wild boar! I'll bet that you'd much rather be fucked by the ugliest man in the world in exchange for all the power in the world to kill your sister and everyone in the world, than to embrace a future of love and peace with any girl here who would be happy to make you happy. Just be thankful that my disgust for assholes like you far outweighs my desire to kill you."

That said, Naruto deactivated his chakra blade and walked towards the stands with many people gawking at him. The kids who were hit the worst with shock were the ones who doubted him and Taoist magic from the beginning. He stopped near Hinata however and moved his head closer to her ear. "Thank-you hime for helping me out," he said, in a softened voice, "now if there is any way for me to repay you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Once she heard those words come out of his mouth, Hinata turned a deeper shade of crimson and fainted from the perverted requests she thought of asking from the apple of her eye. Naruto on the other hand simply looked on in confusion as he tried to comprehend the grin on her face. Eh, he'll probably understand it better in the future…

* * *

**_A/N: I have so many ideas in my head that I'm not sure if I should let some of my stories go…but all the same, I hope I wrote the main fight scene good and proper._**

* * *

**_Songs Used:_**

**_"Orca Theme" by Rei Kondoh from "Okami"—Naruto takes flight_**

**_"Heavy Violence" by Toshiro Masuda from "Naruto"—Amaterasu's outburst_**

**_"Bad Situation" by Toshiro Masuda from "Naruto"—Sasuke's attempted revenge_**


End file.
